Hollywood's Misconceptions
by Pscyh-0-4-Jaggie
Summary: Zac and Vanessa have grown up with each other. They always can fall back on each other. But are people tearing them apart? Or is this split secretly what they both want? Well let's hope we get some answers soon because we need our Zanessa back! R&R!
1. Trailer

***This is not a Zac bashing story! So please read!**

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return," – Moulin Rouge

They spent their years growing up with each other, always being able

to fall back on each other when the going got rough. Life is always

better when you have some one there to love you and take care of you.

But with people close to them tearing them apart their love begins to

dwindle. Or is this split secretly what they both think is a good idea?

Vanessa- Why do you let her rule your every move?

Zac- She's just doing what she thinks is best for me. What's wrong with that? 

Vanessa- Because she's telling you who to date and who to not and you know where I fall? The not to column.

Vanessa- I've ran out of thinks to say to him, every time we talk we fight over her! I don't know what to do anymore

Brittany- He's an ass, you don't need him. Me, Ash and Laura will find you someone better.

Vanessa- I keep telling myself that I don't need him but then I look over at his side of the bed and I realize I do need him. You can't just walk away from five years with someone.

Zac- Ness Baby I'm so sorry. I promise I won't let her get to me again

Zac- Well what do you think we should do then!

Vanessa- I don't know if we should stay together

Zac- Me neither

Stella- What! Why would you agree to this? You love him and he loves you.

Vanessa- Stella (sighs) We do love each other that's why it's so hard to be apart from each other.

They both know life is better with one another but yet

they're apart. Will Zac ever realize he's being played

by his publicist and her team? Or is that even the real

problem with Zac and Vanessa? Well let's hope we get

some answers soon

because we need our Zanessa back.

THESE WILL BE MY OWN CREATIVE VISION ON WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING IN THE PAST FEW MONTHS, AND HOPEFULLY HOW THEY GET BACK TOGETHER. THIS WILL NOT BE A ZAC BASHING STORY!

HANNAH


	2. Happy Freaking Birthday

Hollywood's Misconceptions

A/N: Not all chaps are M rated

December 14th-

It was somewhat early that morning when Vanessa woke up to the sound of her phone blasting, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," she tiredly smiled knowing who was calling her. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her iphone and slid over the answer bar, "Girl you are crazy for waking me up on my morning off," she teased one of her best friends.

"Oh boo hoo. I was going to call you even earlier but Scott wouldn't let me," Ashley responded, "Anyways Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to you," she sang giving a smirk to Scott as he put down a plate full of breakfast in front of her.

Vanessa's heart warmed, it was great to remember she still had people who love her; something she really needed after the heartbreaking night she had which left her crying enough to fill a swimming pool.

"Thanks Ash," she responded when her friend was done serenading the day of her birth. Vanessa didn't really feel the difference of being another year older but she knew this birthday was going to definitely be memorable and not in a good way. She went silent on the phone and her friend grew extremely worried. Vanessa never was quiet on the phone; scratch that she was never quiet ever, "Are you okay sweetie," Ashley asked concerned. Vanessa took a deep breath, "Yeah I'll be fine, I just have to buck up and get through it."

Ashley rested her hand on her forehead and took a few seconds to decide what to say to make her friend feel better, "Nessa it'll be fine. I know you guys will get back together before you party and you know it too. You guys have had this fight before and you always get back together," Ashley pointed out. Ashley didn't know if she truly believed what she just told her friend but saying uplifting things was exactly spelled out in the job description of best friend. It broke her heart seeing her friend hurt and it broke it even more to see another one of her friends be the reason behind it. She didn't want to admit that she thought this was going to be the end, well for at least a long time, of Zanessa.

Vanessa looked over at the empty spot in the bed and she knew that this certain spot was going to be empty for a while and not just because her better half was filming, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better but I know this isn't like last time," she took a second to hold back tears, "But today's supposed to be a happy day so no more Zac talk," she said trying to shake the thoughts of the man who changed her life.

She finished up her call with Ashley then rested her head back on the pillows holding her phone above her head just staring at her screen saver. It was a picture of her and Zac a couple of weeks ago, forehead to forehead sharing one of those deep stares they're famous for. It was one of those pictures that would have fans squealing and staring at it for hours on end.

Slowly she dropped her hand down to her face and wiped away the tears that were slowly making their way to her ears. This wasn't how she wanted to start her birthday; it wasn't how she wanted to start out any day for that matter. But there it was, however she in hat moment decided that she wasn't going to ruin her day; it was after all a day to celebrate.

She turned on the radio that was on the bedside table then hopped up throwing her phone on the bed while walking towards the bathroom. She was due on set in three hours and she wanted to look nice and presentable; basically just look like she hadn't cried herself to sleep the night before.

Zac had woken up that morning know it was a special day; mostly because his phone woke him up at midnight telling him so. He then remembered that he had set up that alarm months in advance so he could wish his girl a happy birthday at the exact time it turned December fourteenth. But unlike years past she wasn't laying right next to him and those times they weren't in the same place he would immediately jump to his phone and wake her up with his singing of Happy Birthday; bit this time he just laid in bed and stared at his iphone that was across the room. He had a running debate with himself wondering if he should go call her but when he pictured himself getting up and quickly dialing her cell's number he heard his publicist Gina fill his mind with, "You need to think about your career," and, "You both need this." No one ever thought in a million years that they would witness him letting someone else control his heart, but that's exactly what he was doing and he never really noticed that Gina had been doing that for years. So he did nothing; he of course would send her a nice Happy Birthday text later on that day but that would be about it.

Vanessa while on her way to set received that text message but left it; that day was supposed to be filled with happy thoughts and that day he was classified as extremely un-happy.

As she walked past different crew/staff members on her way to her trailer she smiled brightly and thanked them for their birthday wishes. While filming she grew fond of all the people she saw everyday; they were another part of her family. She reached her trailer and smiled when she saw a rather colorful card taped to her door, she set her things down before she reached for the card, "Happy Birthday Vanessa," the front read, then she moved on to read the rather long message on the inside.

_ "Oh your so old lol. It sucks that you have to work on your birthday; we know you'd rather be with your mom or Zac but I think we're good substitutes. We've loved having you work with us and we've loved seeing your beautiful face every morning. You've definitely made this old man smile a whole lot more; Who would have thought it would be so much fun,"_ she giggled, "_we know it's not a monumental birthday but we still think it should be celebrated anyway. Everyone would say the same thing; it marks another great year full of Vanessa to come. Well we'll see you in a little bit. Oh and P.S what you'll see in a couple of minutes was not my idea. Love Michael."_

Vanessa smiled at the card in her hand before she folded it and put it in her purse. She lightly rested her hand on the door handle debating with herself if she wanted to experience whatever Michael had warned her about. It only took her a second before she concluded with herself that it wasn't going to be anything bad; well at least she hoped it wasn't.

What she was met with was nothing even remotely close to being bad; it was sweet actually. Her eyes began to water from happiness when she saw her trailer filled with balloons of all shapes and sizes, Happy Birthday banners hanging on the walls, pink and purple streamers hanging in different places and sitting on the small coffee table was a cake that had a picture of her, the cast of Journey to the Center of the Earth 2 and Zac they had taken a few weeks before. When Vanessa walked over to her cake her tears turned from happy to sad, not because of the picture but because of the flowers right next to the cake; flowers Zac had sent two days before for her birthday. The flowers Zac got yelled at by Gina for sending. The flowers she got teased for when they were given to her while on set. The flowers she loved to see in her trailer for two days. The flowers she wanted to hurl towards the wall at that moment in time.

Zac was sitting in his chair on set reading through the scene he was to do next. It was about two in the afternoon when he heard the familiar sound of his phone signaling a text message. He put down his script and pulled his phone out from his pocket scrunching his face in confusion no one ever really texted him while on set. He clicked the center button on his phone and saw Stella's name. That just added more to his confusion; Stella always called him, mostly to catch him in an awkward moment. When he unlocked his phone he saw why. He didn't even know his little 'sister' knew those types of words; thought she's fifteen years old he still thinks of the ten year old he first met. There wasn't a true written point she was trying to make just many expletives in not only English but in Filipino as well. Zac knew the reason behind those words but he wanted to hear he actually yell at him instead of chickening out by text messages. So he dialed the familiar number and waited until he heard, "what do you want?"

He knew that this was going to happen, Gina (his publicist) even told him that it was going to happen but she advised him to just ignore them and that they were just trying to ruin him just like Vanessa was going to go to him.

Stella didn't know what to say other then cuss at him. Up until a few hours ago he was her big brother, someone she loved very much, and someone who would protect her at all costs. This was just a new concept, she never thought that he would go and do something that stupid. Her sister and her sister's boyfriend had partaken in many fights over the years and Stella frequently found herself on team Zac but this time she was rooting for team Vanessa, but she didn't know why. Maybe because this time this was happening at and around her sister's birthday. One may never know.

"Stella Bella, I think your father would be very upset if he saw the type of language you're using," he said with a smile growing across his face.

"I don't think he'd care if he knew I was saying them to you," she said as she typed away on her computer, sending her friend an IM.

"Stells listen," he began to try to calm her down but she chimed in with, "No Zac you listen," she was such a little girl to him but when that came out of her mouth he listened, "my sister loves you, a lot I might add, and I know you love her a lot too. So what's the deal? I thought you guys were going to ignore Gina and not let her control your every waking moment? What happened to that huh? I need my family to stay together and you are my family," she paused for a breath and to quickly wipe away falling tear, "think about the people that will be affected by this, not only is Vanessa hurt but I and too. You're my big brother; I've gone through so much with you. You taught me how to ride a skateboard, I taught you how to cook, you let me cry on your shoulder over some boy while you were on a date with Nessa, you even went to the store to buy tampons when mom and dad were on vacation and Vanessa was in Texas. You are a part of our family and you just can't take that away. In your heart you know you love Vanessa and you can't live without her, or even without her family."

Zac didn't know what to say, his mind was moving a mile a minute but he couldn't form one understandable word. He had sunken back into his seat in hopes of trying to hide from himself. As Stella was talking he couldn't help a flashback in his mind to all of those times he spent with Vanessa and her little sister. Those are many moments he loved to keep in his life. He didn't think that Stella could get him to really think about his life and his future.

It is like someone punched him in the stomach, he began to feel sick because he didn't know what to do, should he continue on in his life working towards making himself a big success without Vanessa by his side or should he fly all the way to Wilmington get on his knees and beg for forgiveness so that he could be with her again but be left in her shadow? He didn't know what to do.

He quickly told Stella that he was being called on set and then threw his phone in the side pocket of his chair. He groaned as he rested his face and hands. He hoped all of his answers would come flooding into his mind and that he would all of a sudden become confident with his answers.

Everyone had called Vanessa to wish her a happy birthday; her parents, Stella, Brittany, Laura, Matt, Gaelan, Lucas, Monique, Olesya, Kelsey, Kenny, Jenna, Abbie, Jamie, Emily, both sets of grandparents, aunts, uncles, some cousins, Starla, David, Dylan, everyone. Well everyone but the one she wanted to hear say it. Even though she before said that she didn't even want to hear his name secretly she was craving it a few hours later.

While walking from her trailer to her awaiting car Josh came skipping up next to her, "Hey Vanessa," he said.

"Hey," she muttered trying to put on a bright smile to hide her sadness.

"Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere to celebrate, I'm off too, we can go have dinner or something," he added.

She shrugged her shoulders and gave Josh a scrunched look, "Nah thanks though. I really just want to go back to my apartment and take a bath. It's been a long day."

He gave her a look resembling a sad puppy before he watched her get into the car in ride away into the slowly drifting sunset.

Zac threw his keys onto his nightstand before he walked into the bathroom to run cold water on his face. He felt sick when he looked at himself in the mirror. As he stood there he thought back to the night before. The time he spent arguing with Vanessa instead of talking to her about her day and telling her he loved her. He told her about what his Publicist had said to him and like an idiot he was starting to believe her, so that night he told the love of his life he agreed with her. It wasn't exactly how she thought that night was going to play out. Like he expected soon that very same night his phone was being blown up by all of Vanessa's friends and family. Now as he was standing there staring back at himself all of those phone calls came flooding back into his mind. He couldn't think of why he said that, why did he let Gina convince him of her crazy ideals.

"I love her," he whispered to himself. And he wasn't lying, he really did love her, he loved everything about her. But most of all he missed her, they had been away from each other for so long and this face time thing was getting a little frustrating. He had this feeling that hey were going to have some more difficult times to come but he didn't want this stupid publicist issue being the reason why they were no longer together.

He walked back over to the bed and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He slowly sat down onto the bed and began to navigate his way through his phone to reach his contact list. He scrolled through the list filled with numbers of family members, friends and cast members until he finally reached Vanessa's number. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the picture ID for her number, the first picture they took together as a couple; they were so young! He took a very long deep breath before he tapped onto her number to call her.

Vanessa threw her shoes in the corner of the room before she grabbed the hair tie she had left on the foot of her bed that morning and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She sighed as she threw herself onto the bed, feeling her whole body ache with tiredness. She hadn't really worked that hard that day at work, she was really more emotionally tired. All she wanted to do was put on her pajamas, cozy up to her pillows, turn on her Ipod and doze off. So that's what she did, however she couldn't sleep. She closed her eyes and hummed to the music like she normally did to help her fall asleep but it just wasn't working. She then groaned as she turned over to stare at the off white ceiling. The second she reached her hands underneath her head she heard, "Have I Told You Lately," began playing from her phone. Without really noticing that certain ringtone she got up to retrieve her phone from the dresser. Not until she reached her phone did she realize who that ringtone belonged to. She didn't know what to do, after all she designated that day to Zac free but there was this empty feeling in her heart that was crazing the sound of his voice.

"Hello," her voice squeaked as she answered the phone.

Even though Zac was the one to call her he was shocked to actually hear her answer, he thought he was just going to leave a very pathetic and sad voicemail.

"Um," he said then cleared his throat, "Vanessa I'm going to say something but I want you to promise that you won't hang up once I do."

She took a second before she responded with, "I promise."

Zac took another long deep breath before he said, "Ness, I love you."

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE? PLEASE REVIEW!

HANNAH


	3. Decisions, Decisions

*Sorry Guys that it has taken me a bit of time to get this chapter up. I have just started school and it was taking a bit of my time up. I promise to try to get these out much sooner.*

It felt as though she was in a dream; this couldn't be happening. She wasn't standing there with her phone pressed to her hear listening to the man she loves tell her he still loves her. She actually pinched her self in the hopes of waking herself up from this cruel dream. She reached up to wipe away a fallen tear with the back of her hand.

"I don't know why I said those things before, I didn't mean it at all," Zac continued trying to get in enough before she hung up, even though she promised not to beforehand, "I let Gina get into my head and control me, but I won't let that happen ever again."

Vanessa didn't know what to say or even think at that moment, her brain was running a million miles a minute.

Zac took a deep breath and wiped away a falling tear, that was the first time he was really worried Vanessa was not going to forgive him. He knew that he had royally screwed himself by doing what he did. He waited to hear her response but his nerves grew worse when she didn't say anything. However, he then heard, "I….I," she stuttered, "I don't know what to say Zac. A part of me is still mad at you but then there is a part of me that craves you, it hurts to not have you," she said, her voice now tear filled and Zac definitely noticed and ended up crying harder then he ever had before.

"Baby I'm so sorry," Zac balled, he loved that he could be in complete tears and Vanessa still loved him, and would never make fun of him for it.

Vanessa took a deep shaky breath before she said, "I woke up this morning with the determination to forget about you. I wanted to be able to be so happy today and to be smiling like normal but I just couldn't. Everything reminded me of you. Every other second you face popped into my head. I laid in my trailer and all I thought about was our first time making love, about how much I loved you in that moment, and I couldn't help but smile when I remembered that night, it was the first time I really realized that I wanted to feel that love for the rest of my life and you were the only one who could make me feel so loved. But then at the same time I felt my heartbreak, I never cried so much before in my life," she paused a second to pull herself together, "And with all that I still don't know what to do."

Zac as well had never cried so much before in his life, his sleeves were soaked by the end of Vanessa's monologue. His brother would definitely point and laugh if he ever heard Zac was crying like a girl.

"This is breaking my heart Ness, I never ever wanted you to feel like this," he took a breath, "I hate that I ever said or did any of those things, I feel like such an ass," he said while smacking himself in the forehead.

Vanessa heard the sadness and tears in his voice but she didn't know if she wanted to let him back into her heart. She didn't know if she would be able to handle another heartbreak, if it ever came. But she didn't know if she could go against everything she told herself by letting him love her again.

She rested her head in her hands trying to make a decision. Never before had she thought that this would be a decision she would have to make, or that it would be such a hard one to make. She looked over at her bedside table and felt her nerves well up even more as she spotted the ring that she shared with the man on the opposite end of the phone. That piece of metal, which had no special meaning to others made her heart ache when she thought back to when Zac had given it to her. It was during one of those infamous Hawaii trips that this ring was presented to her, and a little while later she decided to reciprocate the gesture with a matching ring; which she guess Zac was looking at, at the same time she was.

"I…I," she stuttered again, "I don't know Zac. I need some time to uh think all of this through."

Zac ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and then took a deep breath, "Um uh okay, time. I can give you time. Goodnight Vanessa. I love you," he said then heard the other end of the phone go dead.

Time, time; what did that even mean? Neither Zac nor Vanessa knew what that sentence entailed. Vanessa knew that if she continued to talk to him her guard would fall and her brain would cease to work and then her heart would then begin to do its job. However she didn't want to fall for him again, she wanted to make sure this was a logical thing to do; would falling in love with him again be what is best for both of them. Zac was hoping that time didn't stand for some cryptic subliminal female message of never ever, in a million years. He didn't know if he was going to be able to handle whatever this term time meant.

Zac kept a firm grasp on his phone as he thought about what his next move was going to be. Tears were still slowly passing from his eyes and he felt like he was going to be sick; this feeling was new and never before did he think he would ever experience this sickness. He had this sudden urge to talk to someone who he knew would be able to talk him into happiness.

Starla was sitting at home with her husband and her youngest son; they were sitting on the couch watching a movie marathon on TV. Yes it was late but they thought why not spend a few more hours of family time together watching one of their favorite movie series. Starla was standing in the kitchen waiting for the microwave to signal the finishing of the popcorn when she heard their house phone begin to ring. She grabbed the phone from the counter and gave a glance to the caller ID wondering who would be calling so late. It was her elder son.

"Hey Sweetheart, I thought you would be in bed. Don't you have to wake up early tomorrow," Zac's mother said answering the telephone.

"Hi, Hi mom," he responded his voice shaky and sad.

Starla's expression immediately turned from her normal cheery happy disposition to a very concerned and scared one, "Zac what's wrong?"

He took a couple deep breaths, "It's Vanessa, I did something stupid."

Starla closed her eyes and rested her head in her hand as she sat down on one of the bar stools closest to her, "It's okay Zac what ever happened, everything will be okay," she couldn't decided if she should be worried that Zac had said something to the press, or if he had gotten Vanessa pregnant, or if he had physically hurt her in some way; her mind was running a mile a minute.

"Just calm down Sweetheart and tell me what happened," she said bracing herself for what to come.

"Yesterday I told Vanessa all of the crazy things that Gina was telling me and I told her that I kind of believed her. I don't even know why I did; she got into my head! And then we broke up. Then today I realized my mistake and I just called her to apologize and tell her I love her but she told me she needs time. What does that even mean," Zac explained.

His mother took a relaxing breath, thanking God that it wasn't anything extremely serious.

"I love her mom, what do I do?"

Starla felt as though her son was five years old again sitting on her lap asking her why his hamster had died; it was so sad. If this was any other girl then Vanessa than Starla would just say her loss, or wait and see if she takes you back but you'll be fine if she doesn't. With Vanessa it was a whole new ball game. This was a girl that her son had loved for five years, those were five years that he will never be able to forget about, and neither could Starla. She had seen these two children interact and she will admit that at first she thought it was puppy love and it would soon die out like the other girlfriends previous but as their love grew into months and years Starla saw that her son had found someone special. They didn't just say, "No I love you more," over and over again, they actually had a mature relationship; Starla hated to say this but they were grown ups. They really looked like a married couple; after dinner Zac would load the dish washer and Vanessa would clear the table and when Zac would go into the bathroom right before bed or in the morning he would put toothpaste on not only his toothbrush but hers as well and would place it on the counter and of course they had those lovey dovey times but they were nasty and grotesque they were sweet and heartwarming. They definitely surpassed their actual years.

"Show her that you love her, don't just tell her," was the first thing that she advise her son, "Don't automatically start your conversations with you're sorry because then her mind will go back to what happened. Talk to her like old times, tell her about the set and ask her how everything is going with Stella, make her heart do the talking not her brain."

Zac could never figure out where his mother got all of her wisdom but she was able to help in any situation. If he needed to talk about Vanessa he would talk to his mom, if he was having trouble with something that Vanessa couldn't help with, he would call his mom. She was like a magic eight ball but better.

"You promise that'll work," Zac responded.

"Yes."

Zac thanked his mother for her advice and he knew that what she said was the right thing to do but he was still afraid that whatever he did it wouldn't work and he'd never have Vanessa back.

Vanessa laid back down onto her bed and felt her body begin to ache as tears continued to fall from her beautiful chocolate eyes. She tried to figure out what her definition of time meant and why she had even said it. Her heart screamed for her to pick that phone up and dial the all too familiar and say she loved him back and was crazy for ever wondering if she didn't. But what if this happened again, what if this relationship was just puppy love and he would find a serious girlfriend next week and marry her the week after that. What if this was what was supposed to happen, that it was all a part of God's plan. What if she was just being crazy thinking about all of the absurd things that Zac could do without her? In her heart she knew she loved him and even in her head she knew that she loved him but her insecurities were clouding that love.

All night she stayed up staring at her Kuuipo ring as well as watch the minutes pass on her alarm clock. Eventually the tears stopped from leaking from her eyes but that didn't mean she wasn't sad. She slept for about five minutes before her alarm sounded to tell her to go to work.

She showed up to work that morning unlike she normally did, she was silent and meek while the camera's stopped rolling. The minute she got out of her car there was Josh waiting to welcome her and make sure that she was feeling better than she did yesterday. He was ready to make her smile.

"Hey Vanessa," he cheered the minute she stepped a foot out of the van. She nodded her head in response before she started off for her trailer; usually she would meet Josh at his trailer after putting her stuff down and then they would walk to make up together and while there tell stories and just laugh but that morning she just wanted that day to be over with; she wanted her Christmas vacation to start already.

Josh was a super cute kid and he was fun to hang around with but she just didn't feel for him the same way that she had ever felt about Zac, Josh would always just be her friend no matter how hard he tried to be something more.

Eventually that day did end and Vanessa was on a plane home that night, she couldn't wait to sleep in her own bed and see her parents and her little sister but as she sat there on the plane with her head phones in she remembered that the minute she got home it would remind her of Zac, everything would.

Zac sat in his car around the corner of Vanessa's house waiting for her to come home. He knew that she would wait to stop by her parents until the next day so he waited. Once he gave her ample time to get into the house and put belongings down he opened the gate and pulled into the garage in his designated spot and walked right into the house that they had both deemed theirs a while ago. Vanessa's heart stopped when she saw Zac walk into her house, every single emotion was running through her head at the same time. She wanted to cry, scream at him, kiss him and slap him all at once.

"Zac," was all she could muster.

"Vanessa, I love you. Make love with me."

SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT. PLEASE REVIEW.

HANNAH


End file.
